


Touch of Perfection

by MasterYoshi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterYoshi/pseuds/MasterYoshi
Summary: During Cell's Games Bulma felt the need to help her friends and try to find a weakness on Cell, but her plans backfired once her presence was noted by him, but rather than killing her he had a much better idea.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Cell
Kudos: 5





	Touch of Perfection

While Vegeta was training with Future Trunks on the Time Chamber, Bulma felt like she was the only one not doing anything to help in the fight against Cell, the world was in danger and she felt the need to do something about it, so she got in a ship and made her way towards Cell’s Arena.  
Her plan was to use one of her inventions to analyze Perfect Cell and find any sort of weaknesses, but that was something that she had to do alone since she knew that her friends would try to stop her and intrervene with her plans.  
After a few minutes she finally got to Cell’s Arena, and there he was, Cell in his perfect form standing by, patiently waiting with his arms crossed and eyes closed, she used her camera to zoom in and take a better look at him.  
— Even without sensing his energy I can tell that he’s very powerful just by looking at him. – Said Bulma.  
She continued to analyze him, going head to toes looking for a weak spot.  
— Hmm… he must have a weakness, no one is perfect doesn’t matter what he says… - Said Bulma.  
At that moment Cell glanced directly at her, his look sent shivers down her spine and she felt the desperate need to get out of there, she tried to turn the ship around and fly away but it wouldn’t obey her commands, from the Arena Cell was controlling the ship, slowly bringing it down with his powers until it touched the floor.  
— NONONONONO! – Bulma said to herself.  
Bulma was petrified with fear but she had to find a way to run, she was doing everything she could to force the ship to take off while Cell calmly walked towards her with an annoyed look.  
— C’MON! C’MON! – Said Bulma, pushing every button she could find – FLY YOU PIECE OF JUNK!  
Cell got closer and closer until he he ripped off the door with his hand, entered the ship and got face to face with Bulma, who felt like death would take her away at any second now.  
— Bulma… - Said Cell – Coming all the way here was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid! And considering how protective your friends are, the fact that you’re alone tells me you didn’t inform anyone about this…  
Bulma couldn’t say anything, she felt like his eyes could see through her soul and she was desperately thinking of a plan to get out of that situation, but without her ship and face to face with Cell her options were very limited.  
Cell very much enjoyed the look of fear on her face, he was curious to see what the prince would do had he kill his wife right there and then.  
— I doubt you came all the way here just to die… - Said Cell – So I’ll give you one chance to explain what exactly you’re doing here.  
Bulma was running out of time and options, her mind was scrambled because of the fear and she did the only thing she could think off, she took a deep breath and began to seduce him, a strategy she used ever since her younger days in the hope that she could buy enough time for someone to come to her rescue.  
She got up from her chair and hugged Cell’s arm, rubbing her boobs against his elbow.  
— Oh, I’m sorry to bother you mister Cell! – Said Bulma, trying to sound as innocent as possible – I was told that you were very handsome and I had to come here to take a look myself…  
Cell had an unamused look on his face, Bulma had to try harder than that if she wanted to live.  
She leaned against the pilot chair in an attempt to do a seductive pose and pulled her shirt down to reveal her cleavage, a small grin formed on Cell’s face once he understood her intentions.  
— You see, Vegeta barely gives me any attention these days! – Bulma continued with her story – All he thinks of is training and training, I get very lonely sometimes you know…  
Bulma removed her jacket slowly and leaned her body against Cell, pushing her boobs against his chest and putting her hands behind his head, she had to be on the tip of her toes to get face to face with him.  
She approached her mouth to what she assumed to be his ear and whispered…  
— So I thought you and I could have some fun… - She said in the sexiest tone she could perform at that moment.  
Now Bulma was out of time, if someone didn’t come to her rescue right now she would be dead, or so she thought, to her surprise something unexpected happened.  
— Is that so… - Said Cell.  
The bug man groped her boobs with one hand while pulling her hips closer with the other, a thought hit his mind, better than killing his wife, taking her from him would have a much greater impact on Vegeta’s pride.  
— Very well then, I have plenty of time to spare – Said Cell – So I’ll spend some of it with you…  
— W-What… - Said Bulma in disbelief – Seriously?!  
— A perfect being like me wouldn’t joke about such matter! – Said Cell.  
Cell grabbed her boobs and squeezed her ass.  
— Your body quite impressive for a lower life form such as yourself! – Said Cell – I will give you a chance to prove your value to me, consider yourself honored!  
Cell released her and she fell on her knees, her head just on the height of his waist, from his crotch area his penis revealed itself, white and green with black spots around it and a purple head.  
— Y-You really are serious! – Said Bulma, massaging her neck.  
Bulma couldn’t believe what was happening, she didn’t know if she was lucky that her plan worked or terrified of what she was about to do, but now that it began all she could do was roll with it.  
— I will give you one chance – Said Cell – Use your body to satisfy me, if you do a good job I might take you with me once I destroy this planet!  
That wasn’t what she expected but now she had the chance to at least save herself, since she had no choice but to go through this she would give her best, before getting to business she decided to give Cell a little show.  
— Alright, “master” Cell, why don’t you take a sit and enjoy the show… - Bulma suggested, putting the best façade she could.  
Cell sat on the pilot seat and observed her with attention.  
Bulma turned around and slowly began taking off her pants, making sure to give Cell a good view of her bubble shaped ass, only covered by a pink thong that didn’t leave much for imagination, Cell licked his lips at the sight of her butt.  
Next, she turned around and bent over in front of him, showing off her cleavage and shaking her tits from side to side, and much like her pants, she slowly took off her jacket, and then her shirt, her large breasts jiggled after falling, completely exposed to the sun since she wasn’t wearing a bra.  
— Your body is quite decent for a mere human… - Cell observed.  
— Just wait until you see what I can do with it! – Bulma replied.  
— Then show me before I change my mind… - Said Cell.  
Bulma walked towards him and kneeled, her face mere inches away from his penis, her hot breath warming the tip, she grabbed her boobs with both hands and wrapped his cock with them.  
Cell was very pleased at the sight of Vegeta’s wife using her breasts to satisfy his needs, moving them up and down around his cock with eyes locked at it, he could feel her heart racing against his penis as she squeezed her boobs against it.  
Bulma wanted to make him cum as quick as possible and move the hell away from there, she opened her mouth and began sucking the tip of his penis while keeping the speed of her titfuck, the familiar taste of pre-cum began leaking in her mouth.  
— Oh, not bad, you certainly know what you’re doing… - Said Cell – Keep it up and I’ll grant you a reward.  
Bulma picked up the speed and began sucking even harder, using her breasts to squeeze his shaft as hard as she could and suck it out all the cum out of his balls, and without a warning, Cell began cumming, exploding inside her mouth.  
A hot wave of cum filled her throat, she drinked the first few shots before taking off his cock from her mouth and letting his ropes of semen fly towards her face, cum kept shooting out of it like a volcano, landing all over her face and boobs.  
— You’ve done well, woman, so well in fact, that I think you deserve a compensation… - Said Cell, with a malicious grin upon his face.  
Bulma looked at his eyes, also with a grin stamped on her face, despite the situation, she was still somewhat proud of herself for making the most dangerous creature on the planet ejaculate, even if she was covered in the product of her efforts, although she was still worried with his hidden intentions.  
— Oh yeah? – Bulma asked – And what will you do to pay me back then?  
Cell licked his lips in response.  
— Ever since you showed me your ass I wondered what you tasted like… - Said Cell.  
— Y-You’re not gonna eat me? Are you? – Bulma asked, a bit worried with her life.  
Cell laughed at her question before replying.  
— In a way, yes! – He responded.  
Cell grabbed Bulma’s body and effortlessly, turned her upside down, hugging her body tightly against his own, her pussy was so close to his face that he could smell it, and the scent was taking his libido to the limit.  
— W-What are you doing? – Bulma asked.  
Cell buried his face between her legs and began exploring her vagina with his tongue, Bulma was completely caught by surprise and moaned in response, Cell grabbed the back of her head with one hand and forced it upon his cock.  
Bulma was choking on his cock while Cell was eating her out, they were in a standing 69 inside Bulma’s ship, the only sound that could be heard was the one of them sucking each other out.  
Cell’s tongue was long and sharp, seemingly perfect for the job, he could easily taste every last bit of her cunt, Bulma couldn’t hide the pleasure that she was receiving, the more he moved his tongue, more juices came out of her pussy, and Cell was gladly drinking every drop of it.  
Meanwhile, Bulma was struggling to focus on sucking his cock upside down, but Cell had a firm grip on her head and was moving his hips back and forward against her face.  
Bulma wrapped her legs around his face, giving in to Cell’s techniques, the only thing holding her moans was his cock stuffed in her throat, his hips began moving quicker, at the same time her legs were getting even tighter around his head, both of them were reaching their climax.  
Once again, his cum erupted inside her mouth at the same time as she squirted all over his face, both of them were eagerly drinking the fluids that was being shot down their mouths, Bulma’s hips were trembling as Cell kept licking her insides and shooting even more spunk in her mouth.  
Once Cell was satisfied, he dropped her on the floor, she landed right in front of him facing up with her legs spread, breathing heavily after the intense orgasm.  
— Ah… not bad! – Said Cell, whipping the left over from his mouth – But I say we should move to the main event.  
Bulma could barely respond to him, her hips were still shaking and squirting, but even after cumming twice, Cell’s cock was still hard and ready for action.  
— Wait… how… are you still… hard? – Bulma asked.  
Cell laughed at her question.  
— Do you really think that I’d be satisfied after cumming only twice? – He asked – My perfect body allows me to keep going for as long as it needs…  
Cell got on top of Bulma, placed one of her legs on top of his shoulder and began pushing the tip of his cock against her pussy.  
— W-Wait… just… let me rest for a minute… - Bulma asked him.  
— You’re in no position to give orders right now! – Cell replied.  
Cell thrust his hips against hers and penetrated her at once, going balls deep inside her, it almost felt like her wet pussy was giving his cock a warm hug.  
— Oh, seems like the “Prince” found a decent cumdump for himself… - Said Cell – Be proud, Bulma, I find your pussy worthy of taking my penis!  
Cell squeezed her boobs and began pounding her, all Bulma could do was moan in response as her pussy got hammered by his cock, she barely recovered from her last orgasm and another one was already coming.  
He felt an immense satisfaction by watching her reactions, she could barely speak at that point since the only sounds coming out of her mouth were her loud moans and the heavy breathing.  
The clapping sounds of their sex session were echoing across the mountains, Cell turned her around on her back and continued to fuck her senseless, she came so many times that it was impossible to count, until finally, Cell also got to his limit.  
— I’ve decided, once I finally destroy this planet I’ll take you with me as my sex slave across the galaxy! – Said Cell, continuing to thrust his hips – Maybe I’ll even go back to the future and pay a visit to your future self! What do you think?  
— Ah… yes… please… - Bulma replied, barely making sense of what she was being told.  
— I see we’re in good terms, so now… TAKE IT! – Cell screamed.  
Cell pushed his cock deep inside her cunt before shooting all of his cum inside her, flooding her pussy with semen, feeling his thick hot ropes of jizz filling her up, Bulma had the most intense orgasm of her life.  
After making sure to shoot all the cum he had left in his balls inside her, Cell pulled out his cock and shot some of the left overs on her ass, Bulma had her eyes rolling and was breathing like a dog.  
— Look at the mess you did, my cock is tainted with your juices… - Said Cell.  
Cell grabbed her by the hair and pushed his cock inside her mouth once again.  
— Take responsibility and clean it… - He said.  
Bulma’s body obeyed him almost by instinct, licking every last bit of his shaft and sucking his balls until it was crystal clean.  
— That’s enough now… - Said Cell, pushing her head away.  
Cell retracted his cock and walked away from her.  
— You’ve done well, Bulma, I hope you’re ready to serve me for the rest of your life! – Said Cell – But you may take her for now, Son Goku!  
Goku teleported to the arena, right behind Bulma.  
— So you noticed me… - Said Goku.  
— Of course I did! You were following her from the very beginning! – Cell replied.  
— How can I know you won’t attack us after I leave? – Goku asked.  
— Why would I? I already announced the time and day this planet will be destroyed! There’s no point in killing you any sooner than that! – Said Cell.  
— G-Goku? - Bulma whispered.  
— Don’t worry Bulma, we’re already leaving. – Said Goku, carrying Bulma on his arms – And for you Cell, I guess we’ll see each other soon!  
Goku teleported away with Bulma and left Cell on his arena.  
After a few hours Bulma woke up in her room with Goku next to her bed.  
— G-Goku? – Said Bulma – What happened?  
— Cell fucked you until you passed out… - Goku simply replied.  
Bulma’s face got red after hearing that as her memories came back to her.  
— WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE ME SOONER YOU IDIOT?! – Bulma screamed.  
— I-I was going to! But it got too dangerous to intervene once you two started! – Said Goku – And besides, I wanted to take a look at Cell’s techniques, but I didn’t get anything useful for our fight.  
— WELL SORRY FOR NOT BEING OF ANY HELP! – Bulma yelled again.  
— T-That’s not what I meant! Bulma, we both know that if I tried to stop you, you’d have gone anyway. – Said Goku – And also it seemed like you were enjoying yourself a lot in there.  
— YOU WERE WATCHING?! – Bulma asked.  
— N-NO! But it was hard to not hear you screaming and stuff! – Said Goku – You’re even louder than Chi Chi!  
— GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! – Bulma screamed.  
Bulma kicked Goku out of her room and slammed the door.  
— AND YOU BETTER MAKE SURE THAT BUG MAN IS DEAD! – Bulma demanded – OR I’LL KILL YOU MYSELF!  
— Hehe, I guess I should go back to training then. – Said Goku – Bye Bulma.  
— SHUT UP! – Bulma replied.  
Goku teleported back to the Kami Lookout, where he was training with Gohan before saving Bulma, and got back to his training session with everyone else.


End file.
